A Hunt To Love
by shaylea
Summary: Mya is Sam & Dean Winchester's half sister. When they go to Forks to hunt vampires that have been killing hikers, Mya meets Jacob Black. Could the Quileutes add another job to the Winchester list? Mya also meets Bella, and discovers the Cullen's secret..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_My independence is a thing of the past_  
_My better judgment is fading fast_  
_But I wouldn't give you up_  
_Not even if I thought I could_  
_I want you too bad for my own good_

_Too Bad For My Own Good – Reba McEntire_

I loved my brothers to death, but sometimes I'd like to knock both of their heads together to let them know how I feel when they use me as bait.

Yeah, sure… I fit the description of the girl that almost every male vampire would like to drain of blood or at least want to turn into one of them. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer personality were my best traits. And the _killer_ personality part was the best one of all.

That's what I did. I killed things. I was a hunter; born and raised in this crazy job that my brothers and I called a life.

So there I walked through a dark alleyway, _by myself_, with Sam and Dean off somewhere in a close proximity keeping an eye on me, ready to jump out with a stake and some dead man's blood on the tip of it to ram into the heart of the vampire I was about to lure out.

I heard footsteps behind me and stopped walking. I turned around and saw a very nice looking man standing there looking at me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dark alley at night?" He spoke. "What do you think your family would do if something ever happened to you?"

"Well… For starters, they'd probably find where your nest is, grab a jar of dead man's blood and a wooden stake, and plunge it right into your cold dead heart." I said with a smirk on my face.

This vamp's eyes were as big as saucers. I've never seen one scared of me before. It was a very intoxicating feeling.

I looked behind the vampire to see my two brothers standing there, each with a stake in their hands.

The vampire barely showed his fangs off, and Dean had driven the wooden stake into the vampires chest.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shook my head.

"What?" Sam asked me.

"Seriously? We couldn't have just tortured him a bit and taken him to a secluded area and finished him off?" I said.

"Now why would you want to do a silly thing like that?" Dean asked me.

"Because now we have to carry a dead vampire out to the street and shove him in the trunk of our car so we can take him somewhere and burn the body. What the hell are we going to do if somebody sees us?"

"We'll wing it." Sam answered.

"Oh my God… This is why we're half siblings…" I said, walking toward the street. "Don't worry… I'll play look-out… Just like every other time…"

We drove out to a cleared area in the woods that were nearby and dug a hole in the ground to bury and burn our fangy little friend.

I turned and looked at something that I caught out of the corner of my eye. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Jeez… Cas! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

Sam and Dean turned and looked at our angel friend, not knowing that he had _beamed_ himself in.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Ugh, never mind…" I answered

Castiel looked in the burning grave and then at Dean.

"Vampire." Dean answered.

Castiel raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval.

"Good work." He said.

Sam's cell phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" He paused, listening to the man I considered a second father. "Okay, no problem. See you there."

Sam hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Road trip." He said.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"Some little town called Forks, Washington." Sam replied. "Bobby says to bring umbrellas. I guess all it does there is rain."

"What seems to be the problem there? What are we hunting?" I asked.

"I guess a bunch of hikers are turning up dead. The locals seem to think it's a grizzly bear snatching them up, but when they find the bodies, there's no blood left in them."

"Vampires." Dean thought out loud.

Sam looked at him funny.

"How do you know that? We could be dealing with anything there." He rebutted.

I shook my head.

"Think about it, dummy. Constant rainy weather and bodies with no blood left in them. How much more obvious could it get?" I said. "If it's constantly raining, then there's no sunshine. Perfect for vampires to be out during the day and not get caught."

"Well let's go then, '_all-great-and-powerful-mighty-Mya_'." Dean said while walking back to the road.

"Dean, you're such a dick." I laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

He pushed me back and I fell on the ground.

"Whoops." He said, laughing. "Sorry." He apologized.

I shook my head and Castiel helped me up off of the ground.

"Thanks. Are you going to come too, Cas?" I asked.

"I'll probably just meet you guys there." He replied.

Before I knew it, Castiel was gone. He vanished into thin air.

"Warning is always nice…" I mumbled to myself.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here and go hunt some more bloodsuckers." Dean said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam agreed.

"Wait…" I said. I looked down at my watch and back at my brothers. "Can we stop for some pie?"

**Author's Note:** So… This was just the first chapter. Kind of a starting point to get you into the story more. Depending how many reviews I get, the second chapter could be up as early as tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Avenue  
Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat  
And talked all afternoon  
Caught a movie on day fourteen  
And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me_

_What A Beautiful Day – Chris Cagle_

I sat in the front seat of my brother's Impala and looked out the window at all of the grey. It was so _gloomy_ here. How could anybody live here and not want to off themselves?

We passed by the local high school and a part of me longed to go inside. I've only ever been homeschooled by my dad, and that was only when he was home and had the time before he was killed. I don't have a lot of school smarts, but I had quite the amount of street smarts.

"What do you think?" I heard Dean say. "Hello? Mya?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked him.

"Bobby called and said there was this little diner just outside of here. It's on a reservation, but he said they make the best bacon cheeseburgers." He looked like he was drooling.

"Sure, let's go. I'm friggin' starving." I replied.

"We have to wake up Pretty Boy in the back seat, there."

I smiled. "I got it…"

I reached for the radio knob and cranked up the radio. Sammy just about leapt right out of his own meat suit.

Dean and I were laughing and I was almost in tears. I turned the radio back down and gave an innocent smile to my brother.

"You guys suck." Sam said.

"You're a whiner. You two have done worse to me than what I've done to you."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like when we were in that motel in Jersey, and you guys squeezed toothpaste up my nose when I overslept." I reminded him. "I can still smell _and_ taste mint."

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Sam smiled.

"Bobby told us about this awesome diner on the reservation that's near here. We're going to go for burgers and meet him there." Dean said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam put his back against the seat and looked out the window. "God, it sucks here. Who would want to live in the rain all the time?"

"Vampires." I answered.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked beside Bobby's truck.

Bobby climbed out of the driver's side of his truck and wrapped me up in a hug when I went to greet him.

"You keepin' these boys in line, Mya?" He asked, smiling.

I returned his smile and nodded my head.

"Always." I replied. "Now, Bobby… I love you dearly, but if we don't eat soon, I'm afraid I might be the next thing you hunt."

"Warning taken." He said.

Sam and Dean shook their heads and we made our way into the diner.

When we walked through the door, I looked around and noticed almost everybody inside was of Native background. I smiled, remembering the stories that my dad used to tell my brothers and me when we were younger.

"_The Quileute's have a very special ancestry." John began. "They possess the spirit of the wolf, but not in a bad way. You see, when they turn into these spirit wolves, they are there to protect their land and families from the only evil being they kill. Who can tell me what the only thing they kill is?" _

_Dean spoke up before Sam and I even had a chance._

"_They kill vampires."_

_I rolled my eyes. Dean was such a kiss-ass when it came to our father. He was just like him, too. It was always 'shoot first, ask questions later.'  
"And what's the other name for the vampires that they kill?" John asked._

_I raised my small hand and looked up at my father. He nodded at me to give him my answer._

"_The Cold Ones." I responded._

_He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. _

"_That's right, Mya."_

We walked past the main counter and I noticed a boy staring at me like he had just discovered a gold mine. I gave him a smile, but he just continued to stare.

_Well, that's a little creepy… _I thought to myself.

Sam and Dean noticed what was going on and they made me sit on the inside of the booth near the window.

"That guy over there creeping you out?" Sam asked.

"No, it's fine." I answered. "Besides, he's kind of hot…"

"Oh, geez…" Dean mumbled. "Did you really have to say that?"

Bobby gave out a small laugh and shook his head.

"We're going to have a hard time with you aren't we, girl?" He asked me.

"Psshht, never..." I smiled.

I reached down into my purse to grab my cell phone. It wasn't there.

"Damnit, I left my phone in the car." I said.

I shoved Sam out of the booth so I could get out and retrieve my phone.

"Hey now…" He said, brushing himself off. "Did you have to do that?"

"Seriously? You're going to shove me in the inside of a booth at a diner because some hot guy is ogling over your baby sister, and I can't push you _out_ of the booth so I can get out?" I replied.

"Do you want me to go outside with you to the car?" Dean asked.

"You guys are delusional. Have you forgot what we do for a living?" I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, guys. Thanks."

I walked out of the diner and up to the car that Dean called his 'baby'. I opened the door and opened the glove box and grabbed my phone from inside. When I closed the door, I saw a reflection of somebody standing behind me. I screamed and jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" The guy said.

"It's fine. My heart will start beating again in a couple minutes." I said, grabbing my chest.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry if I crept you out in the diner." He apologized. "We don't usually have too many visitors pass through here."

"I can tell." I smiled. "I'm Mya."

I stuck out my hand, secretly hoping he would touch it with his own. Apparently hoping for something actually works. He shook my hand.

"I'm Jacob, but my friends call me Jake." He replied. "So what are you doing passing through La Push?"

"My partners and I are on a job right now in Forks." I answered.

It wasn't until now that I realized this beautiful Quileute boy was still shaking my hand. I'm guessing he realized the same thing because he let go very quickly and put his hands in his pockets.

"You look a little young to be a cop." He said.

"You know, I get that a lot." I smiled.

"Are you guys investigating the missing hikers?"

"Yeah. Pretty strange how their bodies were all drained of blood, huh?"

The least I could do was try and get some information out of him. It didn't seem like it was that hard of a job…

"Yeah… That's one word for it." He replied.

"Have you noticed any weird people coming around here lately? They would probably only come out closer to dark or in the rain. You'd probably never see them around on a sunny day."

He seemed to stiffen a little bit and started looking around like he didn't want to continue my interviewing him.

"Nope, not around here." He said. "Maybe you should try talking to Chief Swan at the Forks Police Department."

"Okay. I will, thanks."

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Jacob said, walking away.

"Wait." I shouted.

He stopped and I walked up to him.

"Am I ever going to see you in Forks?" I asked.

He smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was his cell phone.

"What's your number? I'll give you a call later." He smiled.

We exchanged phone numbers and he started running off toward the forest line.

"Cute, but strange…" I mumbled to myself.

I walked back into the diner and sat on the outside of the booth beside Sam.

My brothers and Bobby were looking at me like I was insane.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"Chill out, _Dad_." I said. "He apologized for staring, and I asked him about the hiker situation and he got all freaked out. I have his number, so I think I'm going to work a bit of the Winchester charm and see what I can get out of him."

"You're nuts." Bobby said.

"No," I denied. "I'm not nuts, I'm just doing the job."

I smiled and stole a few fries off of Dean's plate.

_I'm doing the job and I want to see Jacob again… And soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Taylor Swift – Haunted_

Today had been a productive day. We managed to get a lead on a family in Forks and we planned to check them out tonight.

"So what's their name again?" Dean said with a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger.

"The Cullen's." I replied. "From what I was told, I guess they're pretty close with the chief's daughter, and the eldest Cullen is a doctor at the hospital."

Sam shook his head.

"To be a vampire and work around blood all day had to have taken years of getting used to." He said.

"What if he wasn't just helping people at the hospital?" Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked confused.

"You mean… Maybe he's stealing blood bags and taking them home to feed his family?" I said.

"Exactly." Bobby nodded.

"But the thing I don't get is, how the hell can a vampire work in a hospital surrounded by the scent of blood all day long? You think he would have attacked a lot of people." Sam said.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this family…" I said.

"Come on, let's go check them out." Dean said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

I got up out of the booth we were sitting in and shook my head.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

Dean and I sat just inside the woods so we could see inside the Cullen house. It was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen a house that was nearly all glass before. Since it was pushed back into the woods quite a bit, they probably had all the privacy they needed, especially if they were bloodsuckers.

I looked through my binoculars and couldn't believe what I saw.

"What? You look like you saw a ghost." Dean said.

"How about I'm pretty sure this family is all bloodsuckers?" I replied.

"What?" Dean took my binoculars. "Holy crap." He mumbled.

"They're all moving at lightning fast speed…" I said.

Dean called Sam to let him know what we had found. We had the Colt ready, too. If I remembered correctly, vampires were not easy creatures to kill. From all the lore, we discovered that you have to rip them to pieces, or at least rip their heads off and burn the remains. The Colt should do the same thing as ripping their heads off, we just had to be sure they didn't get to us first.

Sam and Bobby met us in the woods where we told them to and Sam looked through the binoculars into their house.

"Guys…" He started.

"What?" Dean replied.

"They have a girl in there…"

I made sure the Colt was in my pocket before I did what I knew I was probably going to do from the start. I started running toward their house.

"Shoot first, ask questions later. Come on boys." I said.

I took the Colt out of my jacket as I burst my way through the front door of their house.

"Let her go." I pointed the gun at them.

"Who the hell are you?" The very large one shouted.

"Let the girl go, damnit!" I demanded.

Sam and Dean came in and stood in front of me with their guns drawn, but their guns couldn't do what mine could.

"I don't believe it." The eldest bloodsucker said. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Big deal, you've heard of us. A lot of monsters have." I said.

"Your father said that you boys might come here someday on a hunt."

"Carlisle, who are these people?" The youngest boy said.

The girl whom we saw through the binoculars was standing behind him, clutching his hand.

"These are John Winchester's sons and his daughter." Carlisle explained. "And the older gentleman standing behind them is Bobby Singer, he was John's best friend. You all can put your guns down, we mean no harm."

"That's quite alright." I told him. "I feel a little more comfortable with the one thing I can kill you with pointing right at you."

"You're just like your father was when he was here a few years ago. How is he?"

"Dead." Sam answered. "A demon killed him."

The vampire looked honestly hurt.

"I am so sorry…" He said.

I lowered my gun and put it back in my jacket.

"Mya, what the hell are you doing?" Bobby said.

"They won't hurt us." I replied.

I reached back into my jacket and pulled out my father's old journal. I flipped to a certain page that caught my eye one day when I was flipping through it and I handed it to Dean.

"Read that." I said.

"You guys don't hunt people…" Dean said.

Carlisle shook his head.

"That's right. Animals only." He replied. "I'm guessing all of you are here because of the recent hiker deaths that have been happening."

"Yeah. We suspected vampires." Sam said.

"Well, you suspected right." The youngest vampire said.

"We're looking into the situation." Said another vamp. He looked like he was in pain. _Serious _pain.

"Okay… So, can we know your names so we don't just refer to you as bloodsuckers or vampires?" I asked.

Carlisle gave introductions all around. The human girls name was Bella. She was Edward's girlfriend and I guess they had been through one hell of a ride. She's had vampires trying to kill her off left, right and center.

The Cullen's also told us about the pack of werewolves that were in La Push. When Carlisle told us that the pack was a younger generation of Quileute boys, a swarm of information entered my head all at once from passages I had read before in my father's journal, but I almost exploded when I remembered that werewolves were usually large and well-built for their age, and that they usually travelled in a large group when in their human forms.

I held up my hand to silence everyone who had been talking.

"Jacob Black." I said his name aloud. "Is he one of the wolves?"

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were giving me very confused looks.

"Yeah, how do you know Jacob?" Bella asked.

I took my phone out of my sweater pocket and headed out the door and up the driveway to the Impala. I dialled Jacob's number and it wasn't long before he picked up.

"Hey, Mya." He answered.

"So tell me, Mr. Black, have you heard about the Quileute legend of the wolves and the Cold Ones?" I asked.

He paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about and you know _exactly _who I am and why I'm here."

I could hear running footsteps behind me.

"Mya!" Sam called. "Slow down. Holy crap…" He said as he finally caught up.

"You weren't supposed to find out." He said. He sounded pretty guilty.

"You're going to meet me down at First Beach in about twenty minutes and we're going to have a little talk." I demanded. "I'll see you there."

I shut my phone and turned around to see Sam standing behind me.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked me.

I continued walking and flagged for Sam to walk beside me so I could fill him in.

"Remember that guy that stared at me in the diner?" I asked.

"Yeah, the creepy one that Dean wanted to punch in the face." He replied.

I shook my head.

_Brothers,_ I thought.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about him?" Sam asked.

"He's a werewolf." I answered.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

Him and Bobby were walking back up the driveway toward Sam and I.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby asked me.

"You guys need to take me to First Beach in La Push, and then you three are going to go to that little diner and have some dinner." I instructed.

"What are you going to be doing at First Beach?" Dean asked.

"I need to see a man about a dog."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: **_**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, my daughter just turned 7 months old on Sunday and she's been keeping my husband and I very busy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!**_

_If I die young  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_If I Die Young – The Band Perry_

* * *

I could see Jacob standing on the beach by the water, his back turned to me.

"Mya, you need to calm down." Sam ordered.

"How would you feel if someone that you sensed no evil about turned out to be one of the many monsters that we should be hunting?" I asked.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and turned off the Impala.

"Here's the thing," Sam started. "He's not really the bad guy. Sure, he's a monster if you go into detail about it, but Mya, he's not the kind we hunt. He's the kind we help."

Friggin' Sam was always right. God, I hated him for that.

"Fine." I said. "I'll just talk to him and let him explain himself."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. Sam jumped out from the drivers side.

"If Dean found out you just slammed the door on his car, you're going to be the next thing we hunt!" He shouted.

"Shove it, Sammy." I said while still walking away.

Jacob had turned around and began walking toward me.

"Mya, I'm sorry." He apologized.

He looked hurt.

I started walking down the beach and Jacob walked beside me.

"You knew who I was and you knew what I could have done to you – that I could have killed you – and you still kept your secret from me." I vented.

He grabbed my arm and stopped walking.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You are such a special person, and seeing you hurt would be the worst thing that could happen to me."

He was telling the honest truth. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

I took my arm back and crossed both arms across my chest.

"This is just a lot to take in." I said.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight and we can talk more?" He asked.

"I'd like that. It would be nice to learn more about you." I smiled. "How about we meet back at that little diner around six?"

He was smiling from ear to ear.

"That sounds great. I'll see you there."

He went to kiss me on the cheek but stopped half way down. He looked at Sam, who was still sitting in the Impala waiting for me.

I let out a small chuckle.

"That's not the one you have to worry about."

"Sammy, she can't go out with that dude." Dean said.

"Well what the hell are we going to do about it? You saw what happened when he saw her for the first time." Sam replied.

I walked into the main room from the bathroom. My brothers looked nervous.

"So, I don't know what you guys think, but this motel is awesome." I started. "If you look out the bathroom window, you can see a bakery down the street!"

Dean shook his head, then raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked.

I nodded my head and put my sweater on.

"Pie run!" I shouted.

Dean jumped up off of the bed he was sitting on and grabbed his treasured jacket and we headed out the door.

We began walking down the street when Dean said the four words that I absolutely despised.

"We need to talk."

I slowed my walk and folded my arms over my chest.

"This can't be good." I mumbled.

"Sam and I don't think you should date the wolf."

"Dean, he's harmless." I rebutted.

"Mya, you have no idea what the hell you're getting yourself into." He protested.

"Yes, I do." I said. "I know what can happen if he gets mad, and I also know that you and Sam are terrified that after we kill these vampires that I'm going to stay here and live my life with Jacob because he imprinted."

Dean stopped walking.

"How do you know that he imprinted?" He asked.

I turned and faced him.

"Oh please, Dean. I saw the way he stared in the diner, then the way that you, Sam and Bobby reacted. Finding out Jacob was a werewolf was the last piece of the friggin' puzzle."

"So why aren't you freaking out?"

I looked around at my surroundings.

"Because I know that there's someone out there who will love me for who I am. He knows how I grew up and after these bloodsuckers are killed, I plan on giving up this life that I was brought up into."

I left Dean outside the bakery that we never went into and walked back to the hotel. I went straight into our room, grabbed the keys to the Impala and left. I felt relieved that Sam was in the shower, so he probably didn't even hear me storm in or storm out.

I was angry and upset as I drove to La Push. It was only five o'clock so I decided to go to First Beach to try and calm myself down before I had to meet Jacob for dinner.

I pulled into a small parking spot, got out of the Impala and slammed the door as hard as I could.

"Screw Dean and his friggin' pie!" I shouted.

"Whoa, someone's a little angry…" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jacob standing behind me with a small smile on his face. I could feel my face turning a nice shade of pink.

"You weren't supposed to see that." I mumbled.

I sat on the hood of the Impala and watched the waves that were crashing into the beach.

Jacob stood in front of me and tipped my head up so I was making eye contact with him.

"Do you ever wish your life was something different?" I asked him.

He let out a small laugh.

"Sometimes," he confessed. "but then I remind myself that what I do and what I am saves countless lives."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

I jumped off the hood of the car and walked along the beach, keeping stride with the handsome Quileute man who walked beside me.

"You know, sometimes I remind myself everyday that what I do saves people." I thought out loud.

"How many different monsters have you fought?" Jacob asked.

I let out a small laugh.

"Including my brothers would make it way too many." I replied.

A smile crept across Jacob's face.

"Come on, Mya, they can't be that bad."

"I'm their baby sister; you'd be surprised what they'll do to keep me safe. Especially my Uncle Bobby… He's not my real uncle; he was just a really good friend of my fathers."

"So you mean that they would probably show up on one of your dates?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head.

"That really wouldn't surprise me."

"Really? Because they're right over there."

Jacob pointed to Bobby's car that was parked beside the Impala. Sam and Dean got out of the car, but Bobby was nowhere in sight.

We walked back to where I had parked the Impala and Dean was walking around the car slowly, almost like he was inspecting it.

"Don't worry, Dean, your baby is fine." I said to him in a harsh tone.

"Why the hell did you take off like that?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk in private please?" I requested.

I looked at Jacob and he looked a little nervous.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "This will only take a second."

"I understand." He smiled.

God, he made my heart melt when he was like that.

Sam, Dean and I walked over to the edge of the parking lot.

"We were just trying to look out for you." Dean spoke first.

"What he said." Sam agreed.

"I realize that, but Jacob would never hurt me." I replied.

"You can't be sure of that." Sam said. "What would happen if he got mad and lost control?"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt…" I heard Jacob say from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him.

"No, it's okay." I replied.

"No, it's not." Dean said rudely.

"Look, I know you guys think I'm a monster –" Jacob began.

"You're damn right." Dean cut him off.

"Listen to me." Jacob instructed. "I would never hurt Mya. I don't know how much you know about the Quileute legends, but if you do your research – "

"We know about imprinting." Sam said.

It almost looked as if Jacob was relieved. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"Then you know how much you mean to me and you know I'll never hurt you."

"I know." I said. "I trust you."

I began to place my lips onto Jacob's when his cell phone rang.

He answered and his face turned concerned. He hung up.

"A bloodsucker rolled into town." Jacob informed us.

"We can finish this later. Where's the leech now?" Dean asked.

"I can't explain. I'm going to phase; you guys can follow me in the Impala. I'll stay within sight of the tree line." Jacob replied.

Nobody had time to say goodbye. My brothers and I jumped into the Impala and sped along the highway. Jacob never left my line of sight.

Jacob stopped running and Dean slammed on the brakes while pulling off to the side of the road.

I got out of the car and ran to the trunk. Dean and Sam were by my side. Dean opened the trunk and the three of us each took daggers, a jar of dead mans blood, and syringes. We threw them into the duffle bag and slammed the trunk shut.

We followed Jacob on foot into the woods.

Even with knowing what we were about to get ourselves into, I couldn't help but think how beautiful Jacob was in his wolf form.

Those thoughts quickly escaped my head when I was slammed into the ground by an invisible force.

"Son-of-a-…" I mumbled while gaining my balance as I stood back up.

"Mya, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's just kill this leech." I replied.

"Maybe if we split up, the vamp will show its fugly face." Dean suggested.

"Alright. Mya, you're with me." Sam said.

Jacob may have been humongous in his wolf form, but he was a gentle giant. He had a look of worry in his eyes now that he had to be alone with Dean.

I touched the side of his massive head, then scratched his nose.

"Don't worry, Dean won't do anything to hurt you. He knows what's coming to him if he does." I whispered.

I joined Sam and we started walking away.

I felt the same invisible force from a few moments ago knock me to the ground again. This time, however, everything went black and all I heard was Sam and Dean yelling.

A piercing howl filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_You crossed the line too many times  
I'm gonna put you in your place  
Play with dynamite, don't be surprised  
When I blow up in your face_

'_Done' - The Band Perry_

* * *

My head was pounding. I could hear lots of yelling around me. Growling, too.

I opened my eyes and saw I was still in the forest.

"Wonderful…" I mumbled to myself.

I sat up and looked around me, and just as quick as I sat up, I laid back down to avoid a ginormous wolf soaring over me.

"What the hell…" I shouted.

I jumped up and grabbed the machete out of my belt on my pants. When you know the brown stuff is about to hit the fan, you go in prepared. _Especially_ if you don't know you're going to have your ass knocked out before the fight even starts.

"Dean! Sam!" I shouted.

I could see them through the trees and tore off toward them like a bat out of hell.

"Mya!" Sam yelled.

I swung my machete around just in the knick of time. One red-eyed bloodsucker down, no idea how many more to go. I looked down at the broken headless body that lay at my feet.

"How did you-" Sam started before I cut him off.

"Winchester blood. Dad lives on, dude." I responded. I looked around. There were at least ten dead vampires laying on the ground. Lifeless. All of them.

"What the hell happened? I asked.

"They all came out at once." Dean said. "It was like they were on a mission. They knew exactly who we were. Friggin' newborns. They're the worst."

"Has anybody seen Jake?" I looked around.

I was pretty worried. Especially with the blood curdling howl I heard before I blacked out.

"I'm right here." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Jacob putting his shirt on and walking towards me. I ran full speed at him and jumped into his arms, enveloping him into a hug that could have broken ribs on a normal human being.

"Worried, I take it?" He laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking him over.

"You know, if you wanted to check me out all you had to do was ask." Jake snickered.

"Men…" I rolled my eyes.

We walked back to my brothers and we all shared the same glance at each other.

"This isn't over." Dean spoke up.

"Yeah… Whoever sent all of these newborns sent them for a reason." Sam added.

I started walking around the bodies on the ground.

"What the hell are we going to do with all of these?" I asked. "We've never had to get rid of this much evidence before. We can't dig a hole quick enough for all the bodies, let alone burn the suckers without torching the entire forest."

"We should talk to the the Cullen's. See if they can help get rid of them." Jake suggested.

"Good idea." Dean said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

I put my hand on the throbbing part at the back of my head. It felt wet. When I pulled my hand away and looked at it, it was just as I figured. Blood. Bright red blood.

"You should let Carlisle check that out for you. If not him, at least go to the hospital and get it checked out." Jake said, coming behind me and spreading the hair on my head so he could see the injury better. "You're definitely going to need stitches."

"I'll be fine." I retorted.

"Mya-" Dean started.

"I said I'll be fine." I replied, not giving him a chance to finish.

"At least let Dr. Cullen look at it. What's the worst that could happen?" Sam butted in.

"He could kill me." I rolled my eyes and started walking back to the Impala.

Jake ran up beside me and stopped me when we got to the car.

"Wait a minute." He said. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he took my hand in his.

His hand was so warm.

"I'm good." I replied, looking at the ground.

I knew if I looked at him - even for a second - I would completely lose it. Niagara Falls would start up and he would be completely mortified.

"Mya, come on. Talk to me." He urged.

I did it. I looked up at him. Into those big brown eyes. And it was like everything bottled up inside of me just disappeared.

"I had no idea where anybody was when I came to. I didn't know if you were hurt. I didn't know if my brothers were hurt. I didn't know if anybody in your pack was hurt." I admitted. "I guess this is why everyone says no to mix business with pleasure." I snickered.

Jacob was smiling from ear to ear. I realized what I had just said and took my hand back from his and smacked my forehead with it.

"You consider me 'pleasure' do you?" He asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." I replied.

I turned my head to see Sam and Dean coming through the trees toward the Black Beauty.

"Called the vamp doctor. He's going to look at your head." Dean said as he walked to the trunk and threw his knife in. "Maybe he can figure out why you're such a stubborn ass."

Sam gave him a swat on the back of his head and proceeded to throw his own knife in the trunk, as well.

"What about the mess back there?" Jake asked as he glanced into the never-ending tree line.

"The sasquatch dude and little pixie fairy chick are taking care of them right now." Dean replied.

"Emmett and Alice." Jake told him their names.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean snorted. "Look, Mya. You need to get to Doctor Whats-his-face and get checked out. If you don't go, Bobby might not be too happy."

I looked at Sam for some sort of back up, but not a chance. He had the same look on his face that Dean did. Friggin' idjits.

I turned and looked at Jacob.

"You need to go let your friends know you're okay. Tell them we'll all meet at the Cullen's house to try and get an idea of what the hell is going on." I instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob said, winking.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he started jogging along the side of the road. I opened the door to the Impala and hopped in the back seat as my brothers got into the front.

"Give 'er all she's got, Scotty." I joked.

Dean shook his head, started the car and we started on our way to the Cullen's house.

Dr. Cullen had his needle and stitching thread ready to go.

"Newborns, you said?" He asked, cleansing the area around the wound.

"Yeah. About 10 of them. What the hell is going on in this town?" Sam asked.

"We really don't know." Esme replied.

"If we knew about the newborns, we would have been there in the woods with you guys to kill them." Edward assured.

"Would they be here for her?" Dean pointed to Bella.

She blushed, obviously embarrassed to think that any of this could be related to her somehow.

"No, that should have been taken care of when we killed James, Laurent, and Victoria." Rosalie answered. "There's no reason why another army of newborns would come here for her."

I could feel the suture going through my skin and I shivered a bit.

"Everything okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. Just feels a little weird. I've never had a doctor stitch me up before, just my brothers, my dad or my uncle." I replied.

"Your father was a great man. He did an amazing job with you three." Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." I replied. I looked up at everyone. "What about the Volturi?" I asked.

"They weren't a threat to us. Or at least they shouldn't be." Esme answered.

"You said you've seen them? Met with them before?" Sam asked.

"Yes. But I don't see how-' Edward began.

I cut him off.

"Did any of them seem to have it out for you, or even Bella?" I asked.

Everyone in the Cullen clan had a look of worry on their faces.

"We'll take that as a yes." Dean said. "Who?"

"Jane…" Bella whispered.

"Why would Jane want to destroy all of you?" Sam asked.

A group of native boys, including Jacob, walked into the Cullen house, along with Emmett and Alice.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"We think Jane may be the reason for the killings." Esme filled her in.

"It would make sense. She's never liked us." Emmett spoke.

"So what? Are we just going to try and reason with her, talk to her?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, because that will work."

"Well? What's your solution then, hot shot?" Dean asked.

"Jane is the kind of person that likes to stir up more trouble than control it." Edward answered. "Carlisle, I really don't think it's in our best interest to reason with her. That method has already proven it doesn't work."

"We can see that." Carlisle nodded. "What do you suggest?" He asked my brothers.

It's always nice when my opinion doesn't count. Y'know, because my life is never on the line. EVER.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Dean replied.

"Seriously? That's all you do?" Jake looked stunned.

"It's always worked for us." Dean said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house. Uncle Bobby was NOT going to be happy about 'The Battle of Forks'.

Just as I started to walk toward the tree line for some peace and quiet, my phone rang. It was Uncle Bobby. Crap. I answered it.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby. What's up?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Don't you ask me 'what's up'. Where the hell are your brothers?" He replied.

"They're busy right now." I leaned up against a tree.

"Well that's a load of bull. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound." I replied. "How did you-"

"I just know. Those hunter senses were tingling and I figured you kids had gone off and tried to save the world without letting me know." He cut me off. "Look, get the idjits and get back here so we can discuss what the hell is going on and what we're going to do about it."

"Okay." I sighed. "We'll be at the motel in twenty."

I hung up my phone and pushed myself off the tree I was leaning on. Sam and Dean were walking down the Cullen's steps.

"Uncle Bobby wants us back at the motel. Let's go." I told them.

"How does he always know?" Dean shook his head as he climbed into the drivers side of the car.

"He just does." I said.

Jacob came walking down the steps and toward me.

"You have to go?" He asked.

"Just back to the motel. I'll text you later and we'll meet up." I replied.

I kissed his cheek and opened the door to the back seat and got in the car.

Dean fired up the engine as Sammy climbed into the front passengers seat. I waved to Jacob as we started to drive away.

My lips were still tingling from kissing his cheek. The magnetic pull was surreal and the heat was more than anything I have ever felt in my life. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Stand on the bar  
Stomp your feet, Start clappin'_

_Got a real good feeling  
Somethin' bad about to happen_

_-Somethin' Bad - Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood -_

"So an army of newborns is what we get to deal with?" Uncle Bobby asked.

I nodded my head. "Apparently."

"And how the hell are we supposed to take out an entire army of these blood-sucking idjits?" He looked baffled.

This is like nothing we've been up against before.

"The Cullen's are ready for a fight." Sam said.

"We're going to need more backup than just a family of vegan vampires." Bobby replied.

"What about a pack of werewolves to sweeten the deal?" I asked.

"Christ, Mya. Really?" Uncle Bobby looked pissed.

"They can help/" I defended myself.

"They're monsters." His words slammed into me.

"Bobby, they're not monsters. This is their job just as much as it is ours. Same goes for the Cullen's." Sam piped up.

Uncle Bobby looked like he was at a crossroads. He was used to killing every supernatural being that we came across, not befriending them.

"When we were attacked in the woods, Jacob was there and made sure we were safe and all got out alive." I said. "The Quileute's are ready to fight these asshats off, same with the Cullens."

"Those wolves aren't going to let anything happen to us. Especially when it comes to Mya." Dean said.

Bobby looked at the ground and then to me, crossing his arms and looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"I was hoping you never noticed that…" He mumbled to himself. He sounded sad.

I gave Bobby a hug and laughed.

"Aww, Uncle Bobby. You didn't think I was completely clueless, did you?!" I asked him.

"You're too smart and stubborn for your own good." He replied.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"You call up the dogs and tell them we all need to meet up and figure things out." Dean instructed. "Sammy, Bobby and I will start loading up the car. I have a feeling we're going to need the big guns for this. Better to be safe than sorry. Never know when they're going to show their fugly faces."

There was a loud flutter behind me and I jumped.

"Jesus, Cas! Where the hell have you been?!" Dean and I yelled at the same time.

"There's a lot of supernatural activity going on in this area. There was too much confusion with my radar. It must be all around all of you." Castiel replied.

I shook my head. "We'll catch you up on the way to the Cullen's house."

"The vampires?" Castiel seemed intrigued.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked him.

"I've run into them a few times." Castiel responded. "They've been around longer than you've been alive."

"Do you know anything about them that could be useful?" Bobby asked.

"They're an extremely close knit family. Always there to help one of their own, or anyone that needs their help. They can be of great resources and assistance."

"Good to know." Dean said.

"Alright, let's shove off." I said as I grabbed my phone.

It was time to call Jacob to let him know what was going on, then call again where we found the spot where the Cullen's wanted to start 'training'.

The Cullen's suggested their 'favourite' clearing for our meet up with the wolf pack. From everything I could see, it looked like we were locked, loaded, and ready to roll for the big event.

Bella was sitting alone on the hood of a Jeep. I could tell she was scared. Frankly, I didn't blame her. She was the reason for all of this. She didn't feel like it was fair to anyone. She was just the warm-blooded human stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I walked over and sat beside her.

"It's not your fault, you know." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Jane." I replied.

Bella's entire body stiffened and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"If I were dead, or if Edward would have turned me already, or if we never even met, none of this would be happening right now." She said.

I asked her the million dollar question.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

She looked at me and gave a small nod.

"Sometimes." She replied.

I laughed.

"Look, everything _does_ happen for a reason, whether you believe in fate, destiny, or whatever." I told her. "Yes. The shit is going to hit the fan, but it's happening to show you that you and Edward belong to each other and to prove that your stubborn ass can survive anything that's thrown at you."

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "You barely know me and already you're acting like you've known me all my life."

"That's because we're pretty much the same person." I took her hand and pointed to the silver scar on her wrist. "You see that scar?"

"James did that to me." She remembered.

"And you and Edward pulled through that stronger than ever, am I right?"

She nodded.

"Check this out." I lowered my t-shirt off of my shoulder so she could see the scar on the back of my shoulder.

"What the hell did that?!" She looked mortified as she glanced at the scratches that were small but very distinct and noticeable.

"Wendigo. Fugliest thing I have ever seen in my life. It was aiming to scratch my brother," I pointed to Sam. "But I pushed him and took the hit."

"How are the scratches so small?" She asked.

I was happy she was curious.

"They probably would have been a lot bigger, could have killed me, but Dean shot the prick with a flare gun just as I pushed Sammy out of the way." I replied.

She shook her head. "And the moral of the story is?"

I looked her dead in the eye. It was time to get serious.

"The moral of the story is all of this crap- it makes us stronger. We all go into these battles and fights never having an idea of what the outcome is going to be. We need to trust ourselves and the other people we go into this with and _know_ everything is going to be okay." I told her.

She smiled. "How is it that you can keep calm through all of this? Aren't you scared?"

"I'm beyond terrified." I admitted. "But all of those people out there," I pointed to the clearing, just as Jacob turned around and looked at me. "They give me every ounce of reassurance I need to let me know that everything will work out."

"And how do you know it will?"

Jacob started walking toward us and it was like my stomach dropped out of my butt. My gaze never left his.

"Because it has to." I replied.

Bella jumped off the hood of the Jeep.

"Who's the dude in the trench coat?" Jacob asked, pointing to Cas.

"That's Castiel. He's kind of an angel." I replied.

"Does he have any idea what sarcasm is?"

I laughed out loud and took his hand in mine.

"Not in the slightest." I told him.

"How are things going out there?" She asked her friend.

"Those newborns have no idea what they have coming to them." He responded. "How come you never mentioned you were such an ass-kicker?"

"It's not much of a turn-on when a girl has more ass-whooping experience and capability than a guy." I laughed.

"That was before you met me." He kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Yes it was." I smiled.

The large group of werewolves, vampires, humans, and the lone angel (oh my!) walked over to the place where we stood.

"I think we're pretty prepared. We still don't know when the big attack will happen, but it shouldn't be too far away." Carlisle answered.

"Alice-" I turned to her. "Do you think you'll be able to _see_ when they're coming?"

"If and when I do, it won't be until the day before or even that day." She replied. She seemed disappointed in herself.

"As long as we train daily, we'll be ready no matter what." Jasper reassured us.

I looked at Alice again. All of a sudden Edward was in front of Bella, like he was protecting her from something. Something was wrong. Alice's gaze was blank. She just stood there, looking like she wanted to cry.

"What's going on with her?" Bobby asked.

"They're almost here." Alice spoke up.

And with those three words, my blood ran cold, Jacob's grip tightened on my hand, and a line of newborns stepped out from the tree line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_When you're young__  
__Life's a dream__  
__It's a beautiful and a burning thing__  
__And we grow up__  
__And then it's gone__  
__But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on_

_Don't Let Me Be Lonely – The Band Perry_

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know the brown stuff is about to hit the fan? Yep. That's the one.

"Where was the warning, Pixie Girl?" Dean snapped at Alice.

"Dean, shut the hell up." I snarled.

"Well Christ, Mya." Bobby spoke. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Wing it." I answered without skipping a beat.

There was no sarcasm in my voice. I was dead serious.

"She's right." Sam agreed. "It's all we've ever done. What makes this time any different?"

Dean held his arm out and pointed.

"It's an army of friggin' vampires, Sam." He snapped.

"Do you still have your fancy-dancy-angel-sword?" I asked Castiel.

"Of course I do." He answered, his voice monotone like usual.

If he was scared, he surely wasn't showing it.

"Good. We're going to need it."

I took a deep breath and stared at all the hatred that was standing just outside the far tree line of the field.

"What do we do, Carlisle?" Edward asked his creator.

"Keep them away from Bella." He answered.

I took Jacob's hand and squeezed it until my knuckles were white.

"Let's do this." I said.

"Mya, you stay right here and do not leave Bella's side." Bobby ordered.

"Look, if I'm going to be guarding the precious cargo, I need something a little more trustier than this-" I pulled my hunting knife out of my belt loop.

Castiel handed me his angel sword.

"Will this work?" He asked.

"Now we're talking…" I smiled.

I looked at my brothers and uncle as the Cullens, the wolf pack, and my family were getting ready for the biggest battle of all of our lives.

I let go of Jacob's hand and walked over to those I loved most.

"Guys…" I started.

"Hey-" Dean cut me off. "No chick-flick moments."

I rolled my eyes.

"Love you, too." I laughed and walked back over to Jacob.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. He had his arms wrapped around me, returning the embrace.

I pulled my head back and placed my lips onto his, kissing away all of my fears. I ended the kiss and slowly pulled away. I looked him in the eyes.

"Kill every one of those newborn blood-sucking bastards." I said.

"Every one of them." He assured me.

Jacob leaned down and gave me one last kiss before joining his pack.

I made Bella stand behind me right beside the passenger door of the Jeep. I was clinging to the angel sword like I was holding onto the last piece of pie on Earth.

Before I knew it, the whole wolf pack was in their animal form, and everybody had begun running to destroy the one thing that was the deciding factor in my fate.

I sensed no fear from anybody on our side of the fight. The newborns on the other hand – they looked full of hate, full of evil – but their confusion was superfluous. Obviously their all high and mighty, Jane, had failed to mention that wolves guarded this territory. It was bitter-sweet.

"So what do we do?" Bella broke the silence.

"We wait." I said, turning my head to look at her. "If you get any closer than this, you'll be dead for sure."

"Well, that's always nice to know." She replied.

Still holding the sword tight, we watched at the fight of our lives ensued. The newborns were depleating quickly, and the remaining newborns were fear-ridden.

A branch snapped behind us and within one second flat, I had shoved Bella inside the Jeep and looked a vampire right in the dead-red-eyes.

"You must be Jane!" I said, smiling, full of enthusiasm and sweetness.

"You're new." She spoke, turning her head to the side, eyeing me up and down.

"Hardly." I said, giving Castiel's sword a little twist to show off its shine.

Jane laughed and started to walk in a slow circle around me.

"And I suppose you're going to end me with that teeny-tiny pocket knife?" She asked.

My eyes never left hers.

"No. I'm not." I gave a simple reply. "I'm going to do better than that."

"Is that so?" Jane asked. She was intrigued.

I returned her bitch-faced smile and explained.

"You see, first – we're going to fight a little bit. Then- and this is where you're going to have the time of your life – then, I'm going to take this little pocket knife here-" I waved the sword. "And I'm going to ram it up your mouth and into whatever brain you have left. BUT, I'm not sure if you'll light up like a Christmas tree or not. We've never used an angel's sword on a vampire before…"

She stopped pacing instantly.

"You're a Winchester." She looked surprised. "You have got to be kidding."

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I smiled.

And with that last comment, she threw herself on me and I was on the ground with a loud thud. I lifted my leg and flung her off of me. My body was coursing with adrenaline, and apparently her vampire was no match for it.

She lunged again and I could hear and extremely loud howl come from the battlefield that was no more than five hundred feet away.

I hit the ground, once again on my back, and knew now would be the perfect time to send this bitch right back to hell.

Her eyes had turned from red to black, probably from a combination of rage, fear, and thirst.

I held onto Castiel's sword with both my hands and thrust it upward into her throat. She immediately froze, her dead eyes stared into mine, and her whole body shone a bright white light.

I kicked her off of me and onto the ground and ran back to the Jeep to check on Bella. Mainly to make sure she didn't require admission into the closest psych ward.

"Is she really gone?" She asked, climbing out of the Jeep and shutting the door.

I stared over at Jane's body on the ground. It lay completely still, her eyes were blank, and her skin looked like it had been shattered glass.

"Did the sword work?" Castiel asked from behind me.

I jumped.

"Jesus, Cas!" I shouted.

He walked over to Jane's body and retrieved his sword from her head.

"I've never seen it used on a vampire before." He said.

"Surprise! It works!" I smirked.

I looked over at the clearing and noticed the battle had ended, as well. The Cullen's were piling the bodies of all the newborns, prepping them for the roasty-toasty bonfire that was yet to come. The wolves however, were nowhere in sight.

"Where's the pack?" I asked Castiel.

"They had to rush back to La Push. A couple of their members were injured." He replied

That was not good.

Sam, Dean, and Uncle Bobby were walking toward me.

"Did he get hurt?!" I asked them.

"Mya, calm down." Bobby replied, raising his hands.

Carlisle appeared before me.

"I'm going now. I have to tend to those who were injured before their bodies heal to the point that I have to re-injure them. If you wish to come, we must leave immediately." He said.

"You guys help clean up this mess, and make sure the queen bitch gets thrown in that pile, too." I said to my brothers.

"Mya! You can't just leave!" Dean shouted at me as I walked to the Jeep.

"I'll call you later."

I jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door as Carlisle began to drive away.


End file.
